Switchboards for mounting and supplying electrical power to a plurality of circuit breakers are well known in the art. However, the total amperage which can be handled by a switchboard is limited due to heat radiated by the breakers. In this regard, attempts in the 1970's to develop a 3,000 ampere alternating current switchboard failed due to excessive heat within the circuit breakers. More specifically, the failure was in meeting the specified Underwriters Laboratories temperature limits on the circuit breaker load cables, or at the line side plug-on connectors. Moreover, heretofore access to the various lug assemblies of conventional switchboards has been restrictive, making cable connections and other wiring tasks difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switchboard which provides for cooler circuit breaker operation, such that a longer power stack can be used and more and larger circuit breakers can be mounted in a single switchboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a switchboard which affords ready access to the neutral bus bar assembly, the ground bus lug mounting assembly, and the other components of the switchboard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a switchboard which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.